


Does Size Matter?

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, One Night Stands, Penis Size, Smut, jealous ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey broke up with his boyfriend Larry, who now is Ian's roommate. He complains about Mickey the entire time and eventually asks Ian to sleep with Mickey to trick him into going back to Larry. But unfortunately Mickey isn't the way Larry described him at all - and Ian falls for him hard.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Does Size Matter?

Ian's friend Larry moved in with him 2 week ago.  
Larry just broke up with his boyfriend and Ian needed a new roommate anyways, so he let Larry stay.

Larry took the breakup pretty hard. He was pretty angry most of the time. He ranted about his ex and wished him ugly diseases from guys he would hook up with at a club.

"I bet he's in the Fairy Tail again.", Larry growled, he and Ian were sitting on Ian's couch in his apartment, "I've seen him there the other day, letting other guys buy him drinks and then he takes them home and lets them fuck him. Fucking slut"

"You broke up, to be fair, he can fuck whoever he wants to.", Ian has never met his friend's ex-boyfriend, but he didn't sound like a very pleasant man.

"He's slutting through every club in boys town- not even a week after breaking up with me!"  
"You still didn't tell me why he broke up with you", Ian reminded him.

Larry just scoffed, "Because my dick's too small, apparently. That's what he said to me, to my face! I always knew it would end like that - he always has to be so pretentious! Do you know what it's like to have sex with him? He's always screaming about how he wants it harder and deeper and shit - like he has to prove how hard he can take it!"

"That does sound exhausting", Ian mumbled, he didn't like guys who overdid it with that shit either, "Most guys who are overdoing it like that are actually insecure and wouldn't be able to actually take it as hard and stuff as they claim."

"I bet he would scream in pain like a little child if he would get fucked like in porn.", Larry growled and then looked at him, "Hey you remember when we hooked up?"

Ian nodded, sure he remembered, it was a few years ago, they had both been sexually frustrated and fucked with each other. Big mistake. Larry claimed to be a power bottom and great at taking dick, but he wasn't... at all. Ian could only fuck him with half of his cock in him and Larry was whining and bitching the entire time, no matter what Ian did to make it better for him, so Ian at some point had to stop and they just sucked each other off.

"What if you fuck Mickey"  
"What? I'm supposed to fuck your ex-boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, show him that he isn't as great as he claims, that he can't take a thick porn star cock as hard. And then afterwards you dump him, tell him that he's not good in bed."

"And then what? Do you think he's gonna come back to you then?"  
"Maybe, I don't know. But that's not the point. The point is to prove that he's just about size but that he isn't able to handle big cock after all."

"I don't know... that doesn't seem right."  
"Trust me, he deserves it. He dumped me because my dick isn't big enough for him - he's a shallow asshole!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian has been single for a long time now. Crusading the clubs trying to find company for the night wasn't new to him. But Mickey sounded really unpleasant - a shallow show-off who dumps people for their dick size and fucks other people a week after a breakup. All talk and nothing to it in bed- according to Larry at least.

Larry had shown him pictures of Mickey before Ian went into the bar Mickey was usually at.  
He looked quite handsome on the photo, so it wouldn't be that bad to fuck him, right?

Ian positioned at the bar and tried to get an overview over the people in here. All the really hot people were on the dance floor, at the bar you could usually find the lonely ones or guys who came here because their friends made them.

But there he was - a man with black slicked back hair and pale skin sat at the bar, looking over the crowd as well, waiting for someone worthy of his time.  
Ian spotted the fuck u-up tattoos on his knuckles - it was him.

Ian went over to the man

Mickey looked almost surprised when Ian came over and started talking to him.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"  
"I don't know if you can, but you should if you keep standing here"  
Ian smirked and bought Mickey another drink.

Ian started flirting with the man, wondering how easy Mickey really was, according to Larry hooking up with Mickey should be quite easy.

Ian started flirting with him like he usually did, all men worked the same to an extent. You compliment them, make them feel special and blush and then you can go home with him.

He was surprised that Mickey was consistently cocky, he couldn't be impressed by this common flirting.

"So, does this usually work?", Mickey asked eventually with a smirk on his face, "This soft and sweet flirting?"  
"It does, usually", Ian scratched the back of his head.  
"Listen, freckles, I don't need to be seduced. I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago, I've got one and a half years of bad sex behind me, gotta make up for lost time, you gonna help me or not?"

Ian looked at him stunned. Okay, he didn't expect Mickey to just be this straightforward about it. He asked him to fuck him and bad mouthed Larry in one go - he really didn't lose any time

Ian chuckled and put a hand on the small of Mickeys back to pull him closer to him, "Gladly, your place?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had started making out in the cab on the way to Mickeys apartment and by now finally reached his door.

Ian didn't actually want to sleep with the man. Sure, he was attractive - too attractive for Larry, if Ian was honest - and he even kind of liked the cocky behaviour. But he didn't like the things Larry had told him. He wasn't into loud bottoms, all of the ones Ian had in bed so far sounded too fake, as if they desperately tried to imitate porn.

Apparently, he was about to sleep with a loud bottom who screamed "harder" and "faster" the whole time. And apparently Mickey always wanted to prove how well he could take dick.

But he was a good kisser and he was hot, and Ian hoped, that ass could hold what the jeans promised.

Mickey unlocked his apartment door and inside Ian kissed him again. He didn't want to "get it over with" but he was just here to fuck him, dump him and then tell Larry about it -because of that he expected the sex to be bad. According to Larry, Mickey was all talk, he wouldn't be able to be fucked like a porn-bottom like he wanted it.

Mickey led him through the small hallway straight through to the bedroom.

Mickey pushed him down on the bed and opened his jeans for him, Ian pulled Mickeys shirt down from him and helped him to take off his jeans.

Mickey kneeled in front of the bed between Ian's legs. Ian probed himself up on his elbows so he could watch Mickey, how he slowly pulled down his boxers while maintaining eye contact with him.

Mickey smirked up at him and grasped his dick. He jerked him a few times, moving his hand up and down, feeling how he got harder in his palm. Mickey licked his lips and then leaned over Ian to bring his mouth down to his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and licked up and down his cock from base to tip. Ian moaned deeply when Mickey wrapped his lips around his tip and started bobbing his head up and down.

Ian reached down, ran his hand through Mickey's hair while throwing his head back. Mickey was fucking good at this. Ian sat up with his hand still in Mickey's hair, so the Milkovich would keep sucking his cock.

Ian eventually pulled him up to him and kissed him again. Ian pulled Mickey's remaining clothes from him and then got up from the bed. He pushed Mickey down on the mattress and got behind him, he kissed down his spine while his hands were already at his ass.

Ian pulled his cheeks apart and let some spit drop on Mickey's hole, he massaged it with his fingers, spreading the spit over it, he coated one of his fingers in spit too and slowly pushed it into his hole

Mickey hummed lowly, Ian thrusted his finger in and out for a short while and then added a second one. Mickey gave a soft moan in response. He couldn't imagine that this man was supposed to be one of those porn-moan guys, as Larry described him.

Mickey looked over his shoulder back to Ian. He was fingering Mickey while jerking himself off with his other hand, he looked up at Mickey, they locked eyes.

Ian grinned and moved up to him, he kissed his neck from behind while prepping him. Ian paid attention to Mickeys reactions to his kisses and to his touch, quickly finding out what he liked and didn't like.

Ian had three fingers up Mickeys ass eventually and his moans got a bit louder, the Milkovich reached for the bedside table and fished lube and a condom out of a drawer.

"Fuck me", Mickey whispered breathlessly.  
Ian smirked he took the things from him and looked at the condom - "I doubt this will fit you though, they're my ex-boyfriends. Small dicked wanker", Mickey merely whispered the last comment, but Ian heard him though - apparently Larry was right, Mickey had a problem with the size of Larry's dick.

"Wait I've got one in my Jeans." Ian kissed Mickeys neck again then pulled his fingers out of Mickey and quickly reached for his pants on the floor.

The ginger applied the condom he found in his pants and went back on the bed, he coated his dick in lube and impatiently pushed into him.

He expected Mickey to bitch around, like Larry said he would - being all talk - but Mickey moaned deeply, he just dug his fingernails into his pillow.

Getting a cock shoved up your ass was always uncomfortable the first seconds, so Ian want slow while letting his hands wander over Mickeys body. He expected Mickey to tell him stop at some point when he couldn't take more, but he just grabbed his pillow tightly - Ian eventually stilled when his whole cock was up Mickey's ass, he leaned over the smaller man and kissed the back of his neck. He heard Mickey's quick breathing, the small noises of impatience and approval.

The ginger rubbed over Mickey's back with his warm hands. "Okay?", he asked lowly.  
"Fuck, you feel bigger than you look", Mickey said with a smile on his face.  
"I can go slow or only push half in", Ian offered, it was how he had fucked Larry, how he expected Mickey to react too.  
Mickey just scoffed, "Forget it, you gotta use what's given to you - I can take it."

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, now finally fuck me, Red"  
The redhead grinned and then pulled his cock back out to the tip and thrusted back in, he started with long, slow strokes, hard thrusts that made Mickey's body jerk up on the bed slightly.

Mickey grabbed the pillow tightly, eventually even the smallest sign of discomfort was gone, and Gallagher picked up his pace, he thrusted in and out of him quicker, moaning into Mickey's shoulder, kissing his hot skin.

The Gallagher lay flat on top of Mickey, fucking into him hard, so Mickey's body jumped up underneath him, causing his cock to rub against the sheets.

Mickey was moaning loudly - but he didn't sound fake or like he was imitating porn. He just sounded pleasured- Ian actually liked this, it sounded like Mickey was genuinely feeling this good - and that because of Ian.

He was waiting for the "harder" "faster" "deeper" that Larry had complained about, but nothing - just sounds of approval, telling him that it was fantastic just like that.

Ian really wondered what the hell Larry was complaining about - Mickey was fantastic in bed and he was hot - too hot for Larry, too good in bed for Larry. Ian looked down where his dick disappeared in Mickeys perfect little ass again and again - Larry fucked this ass for over a year and has the audacity to complain?!

"Fuck Mickey", Ian panted against his skin, dragged his lips over his skin up his neck, "You're so tight, your ass is fucking perfect", he whispered into his ear and placed a kiss underneath it.

Mickey moaned in response, he moved his hips up and down, meeting Gallagher's thrusts and rubbing himself against the mattress. Gallagher knew he was close, he had no feeling for time, but he felt like this had been too short to be over already and he wanted Mickey to come with him, but with the little friction through the sheets he probably wasn't as far as he was.

Ian suddenly pulled out of Mickey, before the Milkovich could protest, the ginger had already turned him around on his back and slammed his cock back inside of him, causing Mickey to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"You're gonna wake up your neighbours", he smirked.  
"You're gonna make me wake up my neighbours- keep fucking going"

Ian pulled out again and pushed back in, Mickey's eyes rolled back slightly, he closed his eyes while Gallagher fucked into him in the fast pace again. The Milkovich didn't give a fuck about the neighbours because he was still as loud as before - but Ian didn't mind in the slightest

Mickey jerked himself off in synch to his thrusts. Ian sat between his legs, his hand wandered up Mickey's body to his nipple, which he slightly pinched, getting another approving reaction from him.

Mickey opened his eyes up again and looked at the man fucking into him hard. Hooking up with random guys at the club was a common thing for Mickey in the last weeks since the breakup from Larry but it's been a long time since he had been fucked this good.

"I'm coming", he panted. The ginger gave a small nod, he was close too, he kept thrusting in and out of him in his fast pace and Mickey jerked himself off until he came over his own hand and some of his cum landed on his stomach.

Ian put both his hands on Mickey's thighs and continued to fuck into him in a fast pace, getting weak moans out of the Milkovich in return, he came with a few last deep and hard thrusts, making the bed bang against the wall loudly.

Gallagher panted heavily, he sat back on his legs and ran his hand over Mickey's leg.

"Fuck that was good", he whispered.  
Shit- he was supposed to make him feel bad now, crush his self-esteem and tell him he was bad in bed.

Ian looked down at Mickey, who lay on his pillow, eyes closed, sweat on his forehead, he looked completely satisfied.

Why should Ian crush him now? Because of Larry? The man obviously had no idea what he was talking about regarding Mickeys behaviour when he had _good_ sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later

After having sex with Mickey for the first time, he had stayed at his place, they had another round later and Ian slept at his place.

In the morning he had sneaked out because his phone was exploding with questions from Larry. Before going home however he had left Mickey a note with his phone number asking him to call him.

He hadn't heard from Mickey since then, so he decided to go look for him today.

Ian entered the Fairy Tail and went to the bar. Mickey wasn't standing around here like the last time. Ian sighed. He scanned the crowd - how was he supposed to find Mickey in this mix of people?

He leaned over the bar to gain the attention of the bartender.  
"What can I get you?"  
"I'm looking for someone", Ian called over the loud music, "Small dude with black hair, blue eyes, tattoos on his knuckles, should been here often in the last weeks."  
"You mean Mickey", the bartender answered, "He's over there, but you're wasting your time, man, he doesn't take the same dude home twice. Says he has to make up for his shitty boyfriend not treating him good for years."

Ian barely listened to the end of the sentence, he had spotted Mickey thanks to the bartender. He was talking to another man a bit further away.

Ian went up to them when the other man left Mickey to get them new drinks from the bar.  
Mickey looked at Ian surprised, "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
Ian leaned down to him so they could hear each other better, "You didn't call"  
"Why would I call?"  
"I gave you my number, I thought you liked it the other night"  
"I like a lot of things, freckles. What I don't like is people leaving without telling me"  
Ian bit his bottom lip, "Sorry about that, I was called to a morning shift by my boss because a colleague was sick.", he lied, "But I can make it up to you"  
Mickey smirked, "Nice try, but I already have someone for the night"

Ian looked back to the bar, the other man was coming back with two glasses in his hands, he was a tall and buff dude, Ian was almost certain that those muscles weren't only coming from weightlifting.

"I bet I can fuck you better than he could"  
"Now that bet wouldn't make a lot of sense if I don't take him home and find out, right?"  
The other man reached them, and Mickey took his drink from him, "Thanks."  
"Who are you?", the man asked with a deep voice, Ian rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for the alpha Male bullshit.  
He glanced at Mickey again and then turned around to go.  
"Hey", Mickey called after him, Ian turned to him again, "I didn't throw your number away. Just so you know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey took the other man, Phil or something, home with him. He was built like Luther from Umbrella Academy just without the extra hairs - Mickey imagined it would be great to ride that dude into his mattress.

Seeing Ian again had thrown him off a bit. The man really was his hottest hook up - ever. He had a really nice cock and warm hands and soft hair, Mickey had jerked off to the memory of them fucking almost every day.

He would totally take him home again, but Phil came first, bought him a drinks and Mickey appreciated effort. Also, as mentioned, he wanted to bounce on King Kong's cock like on a pogo stick.

By now, Mickey sat on top of him, both naked and Mickey sunk down on his dick. He was smaller than Mickey had expected but it didn't matter for his purposes.

Mickey started slowly sliding up and down on his cock. The man under him grunted while Mickey went faster on top of him.

Mickey just started to feel good up there and grasped this own cock to jerk himself off while riding Phil, when the man moaned loudly and trusted his hips up while pushing Mickey down on him. Mickey stared down at him with raised eyebrows - did he just...  
"Dude, did you come?"  
Phil sighed happily and leaned back on the mattress, "Yeah"  
"That weren't even 5 minutes!"  
"Was enough for me", he grinned, "Oh come, don't be a little princess about it, I can jerk you off"

Mickey scoffed and got down from him, "Fuck it, just get out."  
"Who are you? Fucking queen of England? No reason to be so pissed off just because of this"  
"Dude, I already listened to your bullshit for longer than you were able to fuck me, so go."

While the other man got dressed and called Mickey out, Mickey's mind was already on Ian again. Maybe he was still up for it tonight...

He opened his bedside drawer and searched for the small note Ian had left him:  
 _Sorry, had to leave early. Call me and I'll make up for it - Ian_

Mickey took his phone and dialled the number on the note.  
"Hello?", Ian's voice appeared on the other end.  
"Hey, it's Mickey"  
"Mickey, that was quick"  
"Yeah, tell me about it - hey you, stop staring, just get- put that on and fuck off"  
"King Kong is still at your place, I guess?"  
"Not for long, care to replace him? I was just about to ride the cum out of him on my bed"  
"I would gladly take his place. I'll get a cab as soon as I can, send me your address again, yeah?"  
"Okay, see you in a bit, hopefully"  
"Oh, I'll be there, for sure"

It didn't take Ian longer than 30 minutes to show up at Mickeys place. Mickey had spent the waiting time with shoving some toy up his ass just to make sure he could jump on Ian's cock right away without the prepping and loosening first.

When Ian finally arrived Mickey already attacked him with a kiss by the door.

Ian chuckled when Mickey pulled him into his bedroom.  
"You're fucking impatient today"  
"I was actually supposed to have sex for half an hour now, but that hulk came after 2 minutes"  
"2 minutes?"  
"Yeah, I needed longer to gain his attention this evening.", he said while he pulled Ian's shirt from his body.  
"Trust me, you hold the attention of every man who looks at you immediately.", Ian said and took the condom out of his Jean's pocket before Mickey opened his pants and pushed them down too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian stayed the night.  
The next morning Mickey woke up in Ian's warm arms around him, his body pressed closely on his, small kisses were pressed on his neck.

Mickey smiled, "You're still here", he mumbled.  
"Yeah, since you didn't call me after I left the last time, I didn't want to risk it."  
"Good, you either leave after we're done, or you stay the night, but you can't leave before I wake up, that's just impolite"  
Ian chuckled, "Impolite? Mick, you called me over for sex while your other hook up wasn't even finished getting dressed."  
"It's my apartment, I don't have to be polite to you, you have to be polite to me"

Ian grinned and let one hand wander down Mickeys body, "I can be very polite", he whispered and grasped Mickeys cock.  
Mickey smirked, grabbed the lube from the bedside table and turned around to Ian.

He put the lube into his hand and kissed him. Then he spit into his hand and grasped both of their dicks at once. Ian smirked and kissed him again, before squirting some of the lube on his fingers and reach around Mickey to his ass.

After a few minutes they were disturbed by Ian's phone.  
"Fuck", Ian mumbled and rolled away from Mickey.  
"What? Just ignore it!"  
"Sorry, I have to check who it is, my boss sometimes calls to assign me a shift when someone is sick."

Ian wiped the lube on his fingers on the bed sheet and grabbed his phone from the bedside table on his side. He held the screen away from Mickey. Luckily, he wasn't called to another shift, but it was Larry.

 **Larry** : where are you?  
 **Larry** : when do you come back  
 **Larry** : bring food

Ian rolled his eyes. He of course didn't tell Larry that he went to see Mickey again. After fucking him for the first time he had said to Larry, that he fucked him and dumped him the way he was supposed to.

 **Ian** : will take another hour or two

He put his phone away and turned around to Mickey again.  
"And?"  
"Just my roommate asking where I am."  
"Roommate? Or boyfriend?"  
"Roommate. I wouldn't be together with that dude - and I wouldn't fuck you if I was"  
"Good, because I don't do cheaters.", Mickey said and smiled, "Now finally come here and fuck me, if I would call you over to talk about guys asking where we are the whole time, I would tell you about my ex"

Ian smiled at him, but since they already started this topic...  
"Why did you and your boyfriend break up at all?"  
Mickey shrugged, "He was a small-dicked asshole."  
"But... you didn't only break up with him because of his dick size, right?"

Mickey looked at him and shook his head, "He was treating me badly. And he was bad in bed. The last months I was with him I wanted to break up with him, but every time we talked about our relationship, he was making a scene about how it's all just about sex for me. He was manipulating me into staying with him, by pretending the sex would be our only problem and I was overreacting and shallow. He was an asshole and I'm glad that I finally got rid of him - more or less."

That sounded very different from what Larry had told him... but also more realistic, "more or less?"  
"It's been a month. And he still sometimes drunk dials me, shows up at my apartment in the middle of the night, calls me all the time. But I have standards now - you are only allowed to annoy me as much as your dick is long, and he used up all his inches already."

Ian had to chuckle about that, "Well, I hope I didn't use up all my inches yet"  
Mickey looked down his body and licked his lips, "No, you didn't. Even though just leaving last week did cost you half an inch."

"Maybe I can work on getting it back", Ian grinned and kissed him. Ian made Mickey turn around and kneel on his hands and knees, he got behind him.  
He went back to fingering and prepping him until Mickey panted that it was okay, and Ian should finally put it in.

Ian finally pushed into him, getting a deep moan from Mickey, he leaned over him and kissed his shoulder.  
As if on cue a phone started vibrating now - but it was Mickeys this time.

"Oh fuck, who's that"  
"Just ignore it"  
"Yeah, just let me reject that call, if I wanted to have something vibrating during sex, I'd show you my toy collection"

Ian raised his eyebrows- he didn't think Mickey would be kinky enough to have a toy _collection_. He definitely needed to get back to that topic at some point.

Mickey scoffed, "It's my ex", he said and swiped the call to the red icon, "I bet he's gonna call again in a - yeah, there he is. I'm gonna turn it off"  
Ian chuckled, "Probably better that way, if you would accept, he would have to listen to me fucking you"

Mickey chuckled but then stopped, he turned his head to him with raised eyebrows "That actually sounds like fun"  
"You aren't serious..."  
Mickey smirked, "Why not? He doesn't wanna accept that it's over, so it's his own fault - and it will be the first time in a year he will hear me being pleasured."

Ian smirked... he couldn't do that, right? Larry was his friend... sort of... the way mickey talked about him he was an ass, then again, he had thought about Mickey the same way when Larry told him about him.  
But this could be fun... just fucking Mickey while he was on the phone... Mickey wanted it badly and the way he was looking up at him, Ian couldn't resist.

Ian kissed him, "Okay, but don't say my name and you have to blow me later in return"  
"Gladly", Mickey smirked, "Now move that cock finally"

Ian grinned, at least Mickey should be well adjusted to his cock now. He started thrusting in and out of him. Larry kept calling Mickey so they could take their time.  
Ian eventually found a good rhythm and Mickey accepted Larry's call.

"Mickey finally -thank God! I wanted to talk to you"  
Mickey panted lowly, "What do you want?", Mickey asked only getting out one word per thrust.

"I just want to talk, baby... we've been together for almost 2 years, you can't just throw that away"  
Mickey was making low agreeing noises - which of course were dedicated to Ian not to Larry.

"This time apart just really showed me again, how good we were together"

Ian could hear Larry over the phone and almost commented on Larry's bullshit. That guy wasn't good enough for Mickey! After all he told Ian to go and crush Mickeys self-esteem.

He started thrusting into the Milkovich a bit faster, immediately getting louder noises from him.  
"Just you wait, Larry, I'll show you how to fuck him right", he thought to himself.

Moans and "yes" fell from Mickeys lips and Larry really needed a moment until he understood that Mickey shouting "Yes, yes yes" wasn't because he agreed to get back together with him.

"What the- are you getting fucked right now?!", Larry shouted through the telephone.

Ian chuckled, he leaned over the moaning Milkovich, placed his lips beneath his ear that he was holding the phone against. He kissed his neck and panted, knowing both would be heard through the phone.

Mickey chuckled lowly. Ian now was actually proud that he made Mickey moan this loudly. That he fucked him so good that Mickey could use it to piss off his ex. Okay, that ex was technically Ian's friend, but they weren't very close, and Ian was kind of mad at him, because he shit-talked Mickey so much.

Mickey didn't act up, Ian thought he would, to piss Larry off even more, but he moaned just as loud and as much as he did the night before when they fucked without an audience. Either Mickey was a very good actor, or he was genuinely feeling this good with him.

"You sound like a little fucking porn slut!", Larry screamed through the telephone, "Fucking bottom-bitch, I don't want you back anyways, you little shallow asshole! I hope you get fucking AIDS you slut-"  
Mickey hung up the phone, put it under his pillow and paid Ian his full attention again.

Ian was angry with Larry now - what was Larry thinking saying such things to another person? Ian started to be convinced that the size of Larry's dick wasn't the main reason Mickey broke up with him.

He fucked Mickey hard until they both came. Mickey lay down on his stomach on the bed and started laughing while Ian sat behind him, still panting breathlessly.

"What's so funny?"  
"He completely freaked out - I don't think he's gonna call again any time soon"

Ian smiled and ran his hand up and down Mickeys back.  
"The things he said don't bother you?", he mumbled.  
"What? The Porno-bitch or the AIDS thing?"  
"Both. Especially the last one, how can you wish that to someone?"  
Mickey shrugged, "As mentioned, he's an asshole."

Ian leaned over him and kissed his neck, "I for one, think that you sound amazing, your moans are a turn on"  
Mickey chuckled, "Really? He always hated it. Not that I've been very loud with him, because he didn't give me a reason to be. But when I would tell him to go harder, he was throwing a tantrum like a toddler."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. Something like I shouldn't talk like a porn actor and shit, and that he would know how to fuck me good, that I wouldn't have to tell him. Which is very wrong, because if he would have fucked me good, I wouldn't have to tell him how to do it better. If I want it harder, I'll tell you to go harder, if I want it gentle, I'll tell you to be gentle. It's not so complicated."

Ian smiled, that sounded reasonable. He remembered how Larry was indeed ranting about those phrases.  
He kissed Mickey again and then checked his phone. Larry was spamming him, crying about Mickey, and insulting him.

"I have to go home. My roommate is having a meltdown", he rolled his eyes and got up from the bed.  
Mickey turned on his back and watched the ginger getting dressed.

"Hey, uhm... are you going to call me again? Maybe not as last resort this time, but because you want me?"  
Mickey crossed his arms behind his head, "I actually think I will. It's better than standing in a club for hours hoping to get a half decent cock for the night"

Ian smiled, "I'll be waiting for that call then. But, just so you know, I will ask you on a date afterwards."  
Mickey looked at him confused.  
"It's gonna be our 3. Hook up. Three hook ups mean a date."  
"Since when?"  
"It's the reverse straight rule. They have three dates before fucking for the first time, so we hook up three times before having a date."

Mickey chuckled and shook his head, "And why on earth would you want to go on a date with me?"  
"You're hot, you're funny", he smirked, "I bet you're as amazing out of bed as you are in bed. And I'm gonna find out if that's true. You don't have to say yes to the date, but I will ask you. And, come on, you used to date _that_ dude, There is no way I could treat you worse than him."

Mickey chuckled. Ian checked if he had all his things and then walked over to the bed again to kiss Mickey.  
"Bye"  
"Bye", Mickey whispered, "And I will say yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 Months later

After their third hook up, they actually had their date. Ian fell hard for the Milkovich - and Mickey seemed to like him too, because he eventually agreed to be his boyfriend.

When Ian had asked Mickey to be his boyfriend at first, Mickey had hesitated. After the breakup from Larry he actually wanted a break from relationships, he was afraid to be manipulated and trapped in a bad relationship again. But Ian was willing to give him time to decide, he was overall a pleasant guy, treated him well, took him out and fucked him good. Mickey felt genuinely good around him - so he eventually became Ian's boyfriend.

They were almost 6 months into the relationship, Valentine's Day was approaching. They spent most of their time at Mickeys place. Ian didn't get around to telling Larry or Mickey about the other one. And with every day that Ian didn't tell Mickey that he knew Larry, it became a bigger and harder secret between them.

Their main issue, however, was timing. Mickey was working in security in shifts, Ian was working in shifts too and, because the universe fucking hated Ian, this month their schedules lead to them pretty much living in different time zones.

They tried to see each other on their off days – if they happened to fall on the same days or just one common day. Ian would sometimes come from work straight to Mickey's place just to spend the night there with him, maybe have slow, tired sex before falling asleep together. Ian loved every second he got to spend with the man, so it didn't matter to him to only go there to sleep next to him. But when he came from evening shift and maybe spent just another hour with Mickey until he had to go to bed, it often led to Ian going to bed way too early with him. It fucked with both of their sleeping schedules.

Eventually one week, Mickey had Saturday and Sunday off and Ian had the late shift on Friday and night shift on Saturday, which meant he could go over to Mickey's place Friday evening, sleep there and then spent a big portion of Saturday with him until he had to go to sleep again and be ready for night shift. It wasn't ideal, but it seemed like luxury compared to the past few weeks. Ian arrived at Mickey's place, exhausted from his shift, and knocked on the door. But no one answered. He had entered the building when someone else was just leaving, because Mickey also didn't buzz the door open when he was standing downstairs. He stood in front of the apartment door knocked again and again, eventually called Mickey but didn't get an answer.

"Great, I bet the bastard is already sleeping", he mumbled. He kept knocking and ringing the doorbell until eventually a very sleepy and annoyed Mickey opened the door.  
"Oh shit, Ian, sorry, I fell asleep."  
"Yeah, thought so", Ian smiled and kissed his forehead, "Sorry I had to wake you up again. Poor Milky", he hugged him.  
Mickey leaned against him, "Wait, did you just call me Milky?"  
"No", Ian smiled, "Come on, sleepy time."

Ian led Mickey to the bedroom, he apparently fell asleep on the couch before while waiting for him and didn't hear him over the TV.  
Ian quickly shut off the TV in the living room, brushed his teeth and took off his EMT uniform before lying down next to Mickey in his bed. The Milkovich was almost asleep again, he crawled over to him and draped half of his body over Ian's with his last strength.

Ian smiled lovingly, kissed his forehead again and lay awake with his boyfriend in his arms for a while until he too could fall asleep.

The next morning Mickey apologized for falling asleep the evening before with Pancakes.  
They ate their breakfast in Mickey's bed.  
"I'm sorry I was so tired yesterday"  
"It's alright, Mickey, really. But I thought you had the morning shift? Didn't you say you want to take a nap in the afternoon so we can stay up the night?"  
Mickey nodded, "A colleague had some parent-teacher night thing and asked me to switch shifts and I had to take a double shift. I came home an hour before you arrived. I was so fucking exhausted I just fell asleep."  
Ian smiled and at him, "It's okay, you are fucking adorable when you're all sleepy like that."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and flipped his boyfriend off who just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Anyways, because we switched, I'm free next Tuesday, when you're off work too. I could come over to your place this time, we spend the day together and Wednesday afternoon I'm leaving for my shift again."

Ian bit his bottom lip, "At my place?"  
"Yeah, it would be more convenient since you have both days off. Also, I've never been at your place so far. I'm slowly thinking you're hiding something from me."  
"Bullshit", Ian shook his head, "But I told you, my roommate is a pain in the ass. But I can't make him move out, I need the money", that was true, he wanted to throw Larry out for ages already, the man kept bad mouthing Mickey the whole time, and Ian could only do so much against it without admitting that he had a relationship with the Milkovich. But he couldn't afford the apartment on his own and it was pretty hard to find a new roommate.

"I know, but it would be the last chance to see each other this month. Not to sound too clingy, but I kinda enjoy seeing my boyfriend every once in a while.", he said and then put his hand on his leg, "And I could do such great things to you in your apartment."  
"The same things you're doing to me in your apartment?"  
"Well, yes, but it's gonna be the first time we're doing it at your place, so..."

Ian chuckled and ran a hand through Mickey's hair, "That sounds fantastic. And actually, my roommate is gonna be away for a few days soon, job related. I'm gonna check if he's still gone by next Tuesday. If he is, you can come over."  
Mickey smiled and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larry was indeed gone for a few days and also this Tuesday and Wednesday.  
Mickey came over to Ian's place for the first time. The Gallagher made sure that all of Larry's stuff was put away in his room so Mickey wouldn't randomly find his ex-boyfriend's t-shirt on the couch.

They spent the day together and Mickey did such great things to him everywhere in the apartment.  
In the evening they sat together on the couch, just finished their dinner. Mickey lay in Ian's arms while they were watching a TV show.

"Your couch is bigger than mine at home, you gotta admit, cuddling here is better than at mine."  
Ian smiled, "When we met, I never would have guessed that you're into cuddling as much as you are."  
"Don't get any ideas, I'm just into having body contact with me hot boyfriend and rubbing my dick against his when I'm bored."  
Ian chuckled and kissed him, "Good that you like the couch, since we probably have to sleep here since you broke the bed."  
"Hey, _I_ didn't break the bed. You were the moving part of the two of us."  
"You told me to go harder."  
"Well, it ain't my fault that your bed isn't strong enough for Milkovich-sex."

Ian laughed and kissed him again, but this time Mickey pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They started making out and Ian paused the TV show and sat up. Mickey was straddling his lap, kissing him deeply. Ian took off Mickey's shirt and kissed his neck, Mickey ran his hands through Ian's red hair.

When both men's shirts were lying on the ground and Ian started fumbling with Mickey's belt, the Milkovich suddenly heard something, that sounded like a key in the front door.

"Did you hear that?", he asked.  
"Did I hear what?"  
"I think someone is unlocking the door, didn't you say your roommate doesn't get back until Thursday?"

Ian swallowed hard – he hoped Mickey was just imagining things or that it were criminals, anything but Larry.

He quickly pushed Mickey down from him and picked up their shirts, "Quick, get dressed!"  
"Why the panic? Do you have a no-make-out policy for the couch?", Mickey chuckled.

Ian heard the door opening, and then Larry's voice: "Ian? I'm home, they finished two days earlier. I smell food, do you have leftovers for me?"

Mickey stopped mid-movement when he recognized the voice.  
I desperately tried not to look guilty. There was still a chance to get out of this. Mickey had never shown him a photo of Larry, he could act dumb and pretend he didn't notice that it was the same Larry.

But the way Mickey was looking at Ian already told him, that he wouldn't buy that story.  
Larry entered the living room and saw Mickey.

"Mickey? What are you doing here?", he was looking from Mickey's shirt to Ian's unbuttoned jeans, and then he understood, "You- You're fucking my boyfriend?", he yelled at Ian and angrily stomped over to him.

"Whoa, he isn't your boyfriend, he's your ex!", Ian tried to defend himself.  
"AND?! You fucking idiot, you were supposed to fuck him and tell him he's bad in bed and not seduce him on our couch!"

Shit.

Now Mickey knew. He was silent, just stared at Ian confused and hurt.  
"You said you told him that he can't take dick for shit like you were supposed to! He was supposed to come back to me not have _your_ dick down his throat 24/7!", he yelled.

Then Larry looked to Mickey, "And you! How fucking dumb are you that you seriously fall for his act? You heard right, _I_ told him to fuck you, otherwise he wouldn't even have touched you with a stick you brain-dead whore!"

Mickey looked at him coldly and then in one swift motion punched him in the face, sent him to the ground and wordlessly turned around and left.

"Mick!", Ian shouted after the man and ran after him. They both ran down the stairs outside to Mickey's car, "Mickey, wait! Let me explain, please! Just let me explain, please, hear me out!"

But Mickey didn't want to listen to him, he got into his car, started it and started driving.  
Ian put himself in front of the car to block his way. Mickey looked at him through the front window of the car, his face displayed pain and anger.

The way Mickey looked at him from his car, a little bit of fear crept up in Ian suddenly. He wondered if Mickey would really run him over with his car if he kept standing there... He eventually decided to not try it and went out of Mickey's way. The Milkovich immediately drove off faster than he was allowed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey refused to answer Ian's calls or texts.  
The days after Larry told him what Ian's real motives were all along, Mickey just spent sulking at home. He started developing strong feelings for Ian – and now it was all gone? He only ever slept with him because Larry wanted him to feel bad?

After the sadness came the anger. Mickey was exhibiting slightly more violence than necessary at his job, punched pillows and threw dishes around. He needed to be destructive and at the same time he needed to stop himself from just going to Ian's place to beat him and Larry up.

What were those idiots thinking? Larry wanted to get him back by having Ian telling him he was bad in bed? Ian was just ready to go to a person he didn't know and make him feel bad because some guy told him to? Was Ian that kind of person?

Mickey was at home, he just finished eating his dinner and brought his plate to the kitchen when someone was at the door.  
Mickey sighed, he went to the door and looked through the spy – Ian. Of course. It had only been a question of time until he would show up here.

"Mickey, I know that you're home", Ian said loudly, "I'm bringing your things you left at my place."  
Mickey sighed and opened the door, he had left his favourite shirt at Ian's place, he needed it back.

"Hey"  
"Just give me the things"  
"Can we talk?"  
"No."  
Ian licked his bottom lip, "Mick, please give me a chance to explain this."  
"What is there to explain? Larry cleared it all up. You can stop pretending now, Ian. Just give me my stuff and leave my life again."  
"No... Mickey, I didn't pretend."  
Mickey scoffed.   
"Really, I didn't lie when it came to our relationship."  
"What relationship? The one build on you wanting to sleep with me just to make me feel bad afterwards?"

The door of the apartment next to Mickey's opened and a neighbour slowly, slower than necessary, walked down the hallway.  
Ian sighed, "Can we please talk about this inside, not all your neighbours have to listen to this."  
"Doesn't matter I'm done talking about it."  
"Mick, you don't even listen to me. Don't I at least deserve a chance to tell my side? For the sake of our relationship?"  
"We don't have a relationship anymore, Ian."  
"You're not getting your stuff until you heard me"  
"You're being a little fucking child-"  
"Mick", Ian insisted, "Please"

Mickey looked up at him, at Ian's pleading eyes... he couldn't resist this man after all. He let him in. They went to the living room where Mickey finally took his things from Ian.

"So, what's your perfectly reasonable excuse for this?", he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Ian sighed, "It's not perfectly reasonable, I'm afraid."  
"Then why should I listen to it? You only fucked me because my ex-boyfriend told you to. Even worse, my ex-boyfriend told you to fuck me and then tell me I'm bad in bed and you thought – yeah, sounds good."

"I didn't think that. Mickey, I didn't even know you, okay? Larry just told me-"  
"That's exactly the point, you idiot! You didn't know me, you only knew what Larry was saying and yet you were ready to fuck me over just for fun! What kind of person does that make out of you?"  
Ian looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry. I really am. But I didn't do it. Yes, I went home with you because I wanted to do what Larry told me, but I realized that you were too good for that."  
"So, I was good enough in bed to not be treated like a worthless bitch. How nice."  
"No... well, maybe. I know it was wrong, Mick. I'm sorry. Larry made you sound like a bitch and I believed him. But then I noticed that you aren't. Larry was wrong and I didn't want to make you feel bad, because you weren't the asshole Larry described, instead I wanted to get to know you."

"And what did Larry say that you thought I deserved this in the first place?"  
Ian sighed, "He said that you only left him because his dick is too small, that you're pretentious and always scream like a porn actor 'harder' and 'faster' to prove something to yourself and make him feel bad. I was just supposed to fuck you, because Larry thinks my dick would be too big for you, to show you that you can't take every big dick like you're pretending. And then I was supposed to tell you that you are bad in bed, can't take big dicks well, aren't as great as you think. He probably hoped it would crush your self-esteem, so you go back to him. But I realised that none of these things were true."

Mickey shook his head and scoffed, "You are really so dumb. I didn't break up with Larry because his dick was too small or because he was bad in bed. I broke up with him because he fucked another guy in our bed. After manipulating me to not break up with him for months. So, I said to him 'it's a miracle that another person is even willing to let you stick that smelly, tiny cock into them' – did he tell you about that?"  
Ian swallowed hard – Larry cheated on Mickey? He of course didn't mention that.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered, "I never should have agreed to Larry's stupid plan, I just wanted him to stop nagging at me. But after that first night I just wanted to be with you again. I wanted to get to know you and I wanted to be your boyfriend. I didn't pretend for one second."

Mickey shook his head, "Forget it Gallagher. How could you even consider doing this? What kind of person are you? Just get out"  
"But Mickey-"  
"Get the fuck out!", Mickey yelled at him.  
"Mickey, please –"  
"Take your fucking big dick and get out!", he started shoving Ian to the door, "Calling me fucking pretentious and thinking your dick would be so enormous to bring me to the limit and make me go back to that piece of shit – I've got dildos bigger than that anyways. And I'd rather fuck them then to listen to your fucking shit again!", he pushed Ian outside and slammed the door shut again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't take the thought that he had disappointed Mickey this much. He had strong feelings for the man. Hell, he fell in love with him. He was smart, he was confident, he was bold and cocky and funny. And yes, he was great in Bed, but that wasn't the point.

It was Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be their first Valentine’s Day as couple. Now Mickey refused to pick up the phone.

Ian stood in front of Mickeys door, he was drunk already, came here straight from a bar. He had a red rose with him for Mickey. He probably didn't even like flowers, but it felt fitting for the day though.

He was hammering against the door. Slurring Mickeys name again and again.

Down the hallway, the elevator made a noise and Ian looked in the direction, hoping it would be Mickey coming home so he could talk to him again.

But instead Larry, the stupid rat, came out of the elevator. From the way he stumbled down the hall Ian figured he was drunk too.

"Ian what are you doing here? Where's Mickey, I need to talk to Mickey! Mickey!", he yelled through the hallway.

"What are you doing here? Go home! Mickey is my boyfriend now, he doesn't want you anymore!"  
"He's pissed at you, now he will be with me again!"  
"He won't! He loves me now! You cheated on him!"  
Larry scoffed, "Those three or four times! You lied to him from the beginning!"  
"Three or four?"

Larry saw the rose in Ian's hands and started laughing, "See, you don't even know him! Mickey doesn't like flowers!"  
"And he doesn't like you but you're here though! I at least brought him something, you just brought your tiny dick!"

"You stupid prick! Give me the rose!"  
"No!"  
Larry tried to rip the rose from Ian. They started wrestling in the hallway and hitting each other with their flat hands.

"Guys, what the fuck?!", a voice eventually stopped them.

They were both lying on the ground and looked up. Mickey stood in front of them with another guy - apparently his Valentine’s day date.

"Mick!", Ian pushed Larry from him and got up, "I was waiting for you, this is for you!", he held the rose out for him, it lost a few petals and was broken, just hung there sadly, "Larry broke it - but he didn't bring you anything!"

"Because I know you don't like flowers! See I know you better than he does!"

Mickey just sighed and shook his head.   
"Do you know these two clowns?", the third guy asked Mickey.  
"They're my ex boyfriends. Apparently, I really did fuck the brains out of them, otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"Ha, he called you stupid!", Larry grinned and pointed at Ian.  
"He called you stupid too, you moron! Micky, please, let us talk, I just want another chance, I'm so sorry -"  
"Mickey don't listen to him! He lied to you, I would never-"   
"What?! You cheated on him! Mickey, listen, he even admitted that he cheated on you five times not just that one time!"

"Four not five!", Larry insisted.  
Mickey sighed and looked at his date, who listened to the two men amused.  
"You really must be good in bed if the guys you sleep with end up like this."

"Hey! You're not gonna find out about that!", Ian yelled at him, "You can't have him! He's my boyfriend!"  
"He was my boyfriend first!", Larry yelled, "You, fuck off, this is between the three of us!"

The date raised his hands in mock surrender. Now Mickey was fed up with this shit.

"This isn't between the three of us, you moron! I wouldn't even consider touching you ever again, no get the fuck out before I throw you out of a window!"

"Ha!", Ian made, "See, he wouldn't even consider you, that means he would consider taking me back, right?"  
"I'm considering kicking you in the balls right now"  
"That's not nice they didn't do anything it you", Ian mumbled. 

"Hey, Mickey", the date said, "I think I'm gonna leave. You should figure this out with your ex's first"  
Mickey sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but could you take that piece of trash downstairs with you?"

The guy nodded, grabbed Larry's arm, and dragged him to the elevator.  
"And you, come in, sober up", he said to Ian.

Mickey unlocked the door while Ian stuck his tongue out to Larry like a school child.

Mickey pulled him into the kitchen and made him drink some cold water.

"You're acting like a toddler, Ian. You need to stop this.", he said calmly.  
Ian shook his head, "Mickey please, I know I made a mistake, but I was always honest throughout our relationship. Yes, my motives to go with you the first night were... were fucked! But then I just wanted to see you again and again, Mick...", he cupped his cheeks, "I just want to be your boyfriend again", he held the rose up to him again.

Mickey sighed and took the broken flower from him, he looked at it sadly.  
Ian looked around the kitchen and noticed a small box on the counter.  
"What's that?"  
"Your Valentine's Day present"  
"But we said, no presents"  
"I wanted to give this to you though."  
"Can I open it?"

Mickey just shrugged and Ian took the box and opened it, it was a key.  
"Is this... the key to your apartment?"

Mickey nodded, "I thought it would be easier for us this way, if you could enter my apartment on your own. I wouldn’t have to stay up all the time and you could come to my place also when I'm not home yet and wait here for me. It arrived a day after we broke up."

Ian looked at it sadly and then hugged Mickey tightly.  
"Ian-"  
"I love you", Ian mumbled, "I'm so in love with you Mickey. I just need a second chance"

Ian was pretty heavy, also the alcohol made him sleepy now. He was about to fall asleep while hugging Mickey.  
"Ian, hey, don't fall asleep, go to the couch"  
"No, let me sleep with you, by you. I miss you so much"

Mickey sighed deeply but then helped Ian getting to the bed. Ian fell on Mickeys bed and Mickey took off his shoes and helped him out of his jacket. He went to the bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth, and then lay down in bed next to Ian, the ginger immediately reached for him and wrapped his arms around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Ian woke up with Mickey tightly pushed against him.

He had a headache and he was sure that he would have to throw up if he moved.

He looked down at Mickey. He needed a minute to recollect all of the things that happened yesterday evening and how he even got here.

Mickey stirred in his sleep. Ian always loved watching the man sleep in his arms. He looked so peaceful and soft, not angry at him anymore.

Ian slowly stroked his knuckles over Mickeys cheek and then rolled on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He heard Mickey moving and turning around to him and opened his eyes again.

"Morning", Ian mumbled, "How annoyed are you with me right now?"  
"It could be worse."  
Ian nodded, "I'm sorry if I did anything stupid last night."

Mickey sat up now, "You don't remember?"  
Ian looked up at him, he sounded disappointed- he didn’t want to disappoint the man again.

"Uhm, I'm sure it's gonna come back to me, I just feel a little dizzy right now"  
Mickey nodded, "In short, You showed up at my doorstep drunk with Larry and a rose. Then you and Larry fought like toddlers in the middle of the hallway. When I came home with my Valentine's Day Date you yelled some unidentifiable stuff until my date wanted to leave and I took you inside."

"I said I love you and you didn't answer", Ian remembered now and looked at Mickey, biting his lip.

"Really, you remember that but not how you acted like a dumbass?"  
"I'm always acting like a dumbass, I never said I love you to you before."

"But you saying that doesn't mean I magically forgive you. I love you isn't the gay version of bibidi babidi boo"

Ian rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do Mickey? I did one stupid mistake - actually I didn’t even do it, I just intended doing it and then didn’t because I liked you. And I didn't lie to you when it came to our relationship. Okay, I didn't tell you that my roommate is your ex, but since you know that now, you know I was honest about how annoying that guy is"

Mickey actually had to chuckle about that.  
"I am in love with you, Mick, and I just want a second chance. Come on, I couldn't have possibly used up all my annoyance-inches already"

This now made Mickey laugh and Ian smiled that he made him laugh.  
The Milkovich looked down at him, he liked this man a lot, not sure if it could be called love already, he made him laugh, made him feel warm and safe and was perfect to cuddle with on the couch, he was loving and nice and could make him really fucking happy.

Mickey sighed, "What the hell. I take you back"  
What was the worst thing that could happen, that he had to dump him at a later point?

"Really?", Ian smiled.  
Mickey nodded and then straddled his hips and leaned down to him, so their faces were only an inch apart. Ian inhaled sharply.

"Don't move so quickly, please, you're making the room spin"  
Mickey chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickeys body to kiss him back.

Ian eventually had to gently push him off, "Don't take this the wrong way please, but I'm gonna throw up real quick", he mumbled and hurried out of bed while Mickey laughed at him.

When Ian came back Mickey lay smiling in his pillows, "Did you really drink that much last night? I thought you're Irish"  
"Fuck off, I can't stomach much when I'm drinking out of heart break"

Ian lay back down on the bed and Mickey rolled over to him to cuddle him.  
"So...when are you gonna say I love you back?"  
"Ian, we're back together for 5 minutes and so far all you did was throwing up. And I'm not gonna say it as long as you smell this badly"

"Oh I smell badly, huh?", Ian grinned and hugged Mickey tightly, pushing his face into his shirt.  
"Ian!", Mickey protested but had to laugh while Ian tried to wrap his whole body around him and kiss him to trap him in the bad smell

"You're disgusting! Stop it", Mickey tried to get out of his arms.  
Mickey eventually successfully freed himself from his boyfriend and towered over him again, "Go take a bath"  
"Are you gonna join me?"  
"No, but I'll make breakfast", he leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Now go" 


End file.
